


Take A Chill Pill, Frootloop!

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Boys Kissing, Endangered Species, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Pompous Pep, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Excerpt: "Danny Phantom internally sighed and rolled his eyes as Vlad Plasmius continued his clichéd monologue. The cheesehead really needed something to chill him out."-SUMMARY: Your OTP having fire and ice powers. Only a frosty kiss from Person A can cool Person B's fiery temper.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Take A Chill Pill, Frootloop!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an old Tumblr OTP writing prompt while browsing through Google images. Liked it, and it inspired me to write this. 
> 
> During Season 3, Danny is stated by most of the phandom to be 16. Therefore, I've added the Underage tag, just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Pomp Pep still won't leave my head, even in 2021. I guess I'll just ship Danny and Vlad together, forever, then. 😅🤣🤷♀️
> 
> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> You don't have permission to post this anywhere but here on AO3. Please ask first if you want to translate this work or make a podfic. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading this! :)

Danny Phantom internally sighed and rolled his eyes as Vlad Plasmius continued his clichéd monologue. The cheesehead really needed something to chill him out. But, what? He already got a cat (and it tickled Danny to know that Plasmius actually took his advice on that particular sarcastic suggestion), those holograms of his mother - which, eww. And, Vlad already knew that Danny would _not -_ under _any_ circumstances - renounce his own father and be Vlad's son. 

It was slightly gross, but kinda funny, at first. Made Danny smile and snort to himself whenever he got a moment alone. Because, seriously, Vlad? Could he _be_ any more of a DC comic supervillain cliché? 

But now, Danny was kind of tired of it all. Vlad stalking him, spying on him, starting fights and arguments with him... On and on it went, and the only things Danny could tolerate anymore were the witty banter between the both of them and "funny, joke around Vlad."

All this supervillain-y stuff Vlad was up to lately was just _so not_ like him at all. What happened to: "I am not a villain. All I ever wanted was love."? Where did that Vlad go? 

Danny slightly shook his head, but just barely enough that Vlad wouldn't notice it. He had to get Vlad to calm down. But... how?

That made him stop and think for a moment as he tuned out Vlad's rant. He was getting tired of not just this new, super evil Vlad. He was also getting really tired of people thinking he and Sam were lovebirds and destined to be together forever. 

But, that wasn't how real life worked. The real world wasn't some Disney movie or TV show where the two best friends end up together in and/or after high school. Most of the time, high school sweethearts broke up a year or two after graduation, because they worked better as friends or wanted different things in life, or they had their own way of doing things and couldn't meet each other halfway. 

That, all of that, was him and Sam. Realistically, if they were to give in and start dating, they would just be doing it because everyone else expected it. Oh, sure, it would also be because Sam liked-him, liked-him, but Danny didn't want that. Maybe he did when he was fourteen and a baby-faced, young and naïve freshman at Casper High. But, they were sixteen now, and Danny wanted to experience different things. 

Wanted to experience those things with different people. Namely, the one person, the one _being_ he could relate to most. 

Said person was still monologuing. Danny sighed softly, rolling his eyes fondly. He knew how to shut Vlad up now. Vlad, still deep in his rant - complete with dramatic, flowy hand gestures and facial expressions - trailed off as Danny flew closer to Plasmius, getting into his personal space. 

Only barely an inch existed between them now. Danny smirked and chuckled as he took in Vlad's confusion. He leaned closer to the older halfa and whispered, "You know, Vlad, there are other ways you can have me. Other ways to get what you want. You can finally have that love you always sought-after."

And with that, Danny closed the small gap between them and met Vlad's lips with his own. When they parted, their foreheads touched gently. 

Danny chuckled. "Take a chill pill, Frootloop."

Vlad smiled smugly. "Oh, sure, Little Badger. As soon as I warm you up with the flames of my fiery kissing skills."

Danny blinked. Raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a long moment, then laughed, holding each other up right, one hand on each other's shoulder as they held their stomachs while laughing. 


End file.
